Modern technologies now facilitate the use of mobile app-based transportation matching systems. For instance, when users are traveling or are in situations where renting a vehicle or using a user's own vehicle is burdensome, inefficient, or unavailable, users frequently utilize transportation matching systems to get to where they need to go. These transportation matching systems receive transportation requests from requestor computing devices, and then match the transportation requests to provider computing devices. However, conventional transportation matching systems suffer from several disadvantages that detrimentally affect system efficiency.
One disadvantage posed by many conventional transportation matching systems is that technical issues limit conventional systems from detecting and properly handling material left in provider vehicles by requestors. For example, in many conventional transportation systems, if a requestor leaves something in the vehicle, the provider or requestor may not initially notice. Furthermore, in many instances, at the time a provider drops off one requestor, the transportation matching system has already matched the provider to another transportation request. As a result, once the left material is noticed, conventional systems often must cancel the provider's subsequent transportation request, which wastes time and resources for both the provider and the transportation matching system, and results in a negative transportation experience for the requestors. This problem is further aggravated if the requestor leaves a mobile device in the vehicle, in which case conventional systems are typically unable to contact or locate the requestor. Not only is this inconvenient for requestors and providers, it causes an undue strain on the bandwidth, efficiency, and processing time of conventional systems, which have to process and manage the resulting cancellations, additional transportation requests, and intermittent availability of providers.
These and other disadvantages exist with regard to the conventional transportation systems.